El regreso
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Alex Sheppard ha logrado huir de Silent Hill, pero una serie de sueños no dejan que escape del todo del pueblo maldito. Ale después de todo no es el único que ha logrado escapar...
1. Una noche extraña

Aquello era una calle cualquiera de un pueblo pequeño en invierno, o al menos así lo parecía, no recordaba que pudiera nevar de modo tan constante, tan de pronto, pero lo cierto es que poco sabía de aquellos climas, llevaba tres años en un ambiente tropical donde los inviernos si bien bajaban las temperaturas eran incapaces de producir nieve.

Y sin embargo ahora estaba "allí" y la nieve empezaba a tomar formas peligrosas, antinaturales, extrañas.

El frío que rodeo su cuerpo nada tenía que ver con el clima.

Témpanos de hielo y tras ellos formas extrañas, manchas de tinta con forma humana o viceversa.

Un recuerdo muy vivido vino a el.

El hielo se volvía más espeso.

Algo, algunos, alguien gritaba desgarrado como el viento mismo de la tormenta.

Alex despertó agitado, gotas de gélido sudor bajando por su frente. No muy lejos miro que Elle dormía tranquilamente, y más allá de ellos sintió algo más que se disipó demasiado pronto entre las sombras.

Necesitaría una caminata nocturna como lo venía haciendo más frecuentemente desde el último mes.

Se dirigió silenciosamente fuera de la habitación donde un largo pasillo le recibió, se las arreglo para pasar por el mientras recuerdos siempre poco gratos le visitaban, tuvo que llevar su mano a la cabeza en más de una ocasión, su historial de problemas mentales siempre le hacía dudar si alguna vez había salido, si era posible haber escapado.

Algunas veces la evidencia parecía indicar siempre a la peor solución posible.

Una vez fuera del edificio del hotel, pudo mirar el cielo nocturno despejado, eso le basto para consolarse de cierto modo, la niebla no había ganado ese lugar, debía quedar algo de esperanza. Respiró tranquilamente hasta que una mujer de cabello profundamente negro se acercó a el con una lata de refresco.

-No te asustes, te he estado buscando, necesito tu ayuda.


	2. Un lugar extraño

Era un lugar colorido, no el lugar en que esperaba encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando, aunque pensándolo bien buscar un lugar colorido y tropical donde los arboles se mantuvieran siempre vivos y la niebla de mar o de monte no pudiera hacerse del control total de la ciudad.

Había sido complicado encontrarle, y lo cierto es que no querría haber ocupado medios tan sombríos para hacerlo, ella sabía lo que era ser rastreada, pero aquel asunto no podía esperar.

Había muy pocos, y de ellos ninguno competía con Alex Sheppard en información interna de la orden y experiencia en combate.

El como la había adquirido no era importante.

De pronto mientras miraba la costa alcanzo a ver a un hombre salir del Hotel, Heather esperaba que el asunto estuviera tratado a primera hora, pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, allí estaba, cruzo la calle para comprar un par de refrescos y volvió dispuesta a convertirlos en su llave de entrada.

Extendió su mano y cuando logro tener su atención, pronunció las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente.

No fueron "Hola", ni "Buenas noches" por cierto.

-No te asustes, te he estado buscando, necesito tu ayuda.

En aquel momento el hombre joven agrando los ojos y retrocedió, apenas estuvo a unos pasos, sus ojos buscaron alrededor.

Ella sabía que estaba buscando un arma.

-Soy una de las victimas como tu, y ha vuelto a mi, en mis sueños donde no hay descanso.-Dijo un poco gritando y un tanto rogando.

-Mi nombre es Heather Mason, necesito formar un equipo.

El rostro de Alex se confundió en la oscuridad, sin duda tan extrañado de aquella aparición nocturna en el lugar menos esperado.

Camino hacia ella y la miro fijamente mientras caminaba en un circulo aún a cierta distancia, tratando de descubrir detalles aún en aquella oscuridad.

-No hay modo en que abandone esta vida para visitar ese lugar.-Le dijo finalmente tras un largo silencio.

-Sí lo visitas o no… me importa un carajo, pero necesito juntar toda la información que sea posible de aquellos que han sobrevivido, porque yo volveré y cualquier cosa que sepas, cualquier monstruo que hayas enfrentado, cualquier acertijo con el que te hayas topado podría significar la diferencia entre el éxito o el fracaso.

Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, tratando de descifrar que ocurría en la mente del otro, el cálido clima trajo un fuerte viento que agito las ropas ligeras de el y el cabello oscuro de ella.

Hubieran prevalecido así por mucho tiempo, pero descubrieron una mirada en la oscuridad, en la puerta del hotel Elle Halloway observaba aquella reunión inusual, por demás extrañada.


End file.
